eurovisionfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Suomen karsinta 2004
Ajankohta ja kilpailupaikat: Alkukarsinta 1: Perjantai 16.1.2004 klo: 21.00 Ylen tv-studio, Tohloppi, Tampere Alkukarsinta 2: Lauantai 17.1.2004 klo 19.00 Ylen tv-studio, Tohloppi, Tampere Finaali: Lauantai 24.1.2004 klo 19.30 Tampere-talo, Tampere Juontajat: Maria Guzenina, Bettina Sågbom, Antero Mertaranta (vain finaalissa) Kilpailumenetelmä: Avoimen sävellyskilpailun ja kutsukilpailun yhdistelmä Arvostelu: Alkukarsinnoissa: Puhelinäänestys, Finaalissa: Alueraadit (1. äänestyskierros), Puhelinäänestys (2. äänestyskierros) Vuoden 2002 muutoksen jälkeen Yleisradion Tampereella toimiva TV2 on vastannut Suomen euroviisuista. Vaihdoksen positiiviset vaikutukset näkyivät jo ensimmäisissä heidän järjestämissään karsinnoissa kaksi vuotta aikaisemmin, ja nyt jatkettiin hyvin pitkälti samoilla linjoilla. Ainoastaan kaksi karsintafinaalia edeltänyttä alkukarsintaa oli uutena elementtinä ja tästä lähtien aina tähän päivään asti Suomen karsintaa onkin edeltänyt erilaiset alkukilpailut. Nytkin sopivia viisuja etsittiin avoimen sävellyskisan kautta, mutta myös kutsumalla suomalaisia säveltäjiä mukaan. Kisaa kritisoitiin runsaista vierasmaalaista vahvistuksista, mutta voiton vei kuitenkin hyvin supisuomalainen kokonaisuus – vaikka solisti olikin Ruotsin kansalainen. 351:n ehdotuksen joukosta esiraadit valitsivat kahteen alkukarsintaan 20 esitystä, joista ainakin viisi oli ruotsalaisten hittinikkarien kynistä. Muutenkin Suomen länsirannikolla majailevat suomenruotsalaiset olivat vahvasti edustettuina. Väistämättä tuli mieleen, että Yleisradiossa yritettiin ottaa mallia Ruotsin euroviisuperinteistä. Ehkä myös toiseksi juontajaksi pestattu talkshow-emäntä Bettina Sågbom oli mukana siksi, että kommunikaatio tekijöiden kanssa hoituisi paremmin, mutta usein tuntui että Bettina vain sekoitti asioita. Alun perin alkukarsintojen piti tulla viikon välein perjantai-iltaisin, mutta viime hetkessä aikataulua tiukennettiin ja erät nähtiin samana viikonloppuna peräkkäisinä iltoina. Perjantain ja lauantain alkuerien kautta viikkoa myöhemmin järjestettävään finaaliin selvinneet kaksitoista laulua olivat kaikki selvillä saman viikonlopun sunnuntai-iltana. Jatkoon menijät valitsi Suomen kansa puhelinäänestyksellä. Yleisradio käytti tällä kertaa poikkeuksellisen paljon veto-oikeuttaan ja vaihtoi demoversioiden solisteja sitä mukaa, kun he saivat kansalle tutumpia artisteja houkuteltua mukaan. Osa laulajista keksittiin rannalle jääneistä demoista. Näin ollen jotkut mukaan havitelleet laulajat pääsivät kisaamaan, mutta eri kappaleilla. Solistilista olikin nimekkäin sitten vuoden 1998, vaikka oli mukana useita tuntemattomiakin suuruuksia. Kaikki ruotsalaisten tekemät kappaleet sovitettiin ja esitettiin uudelleen suomalaisvoimin. Ensimmäisen alkukarsinnan aloitti just-yhtye, jonka vahvistukseksi Yleisradio pestasi tangoprinsessa Heidi Kyrön. Just oli alun perin laulanut Toni Nygårdin säveltämän ja sanoittaman kappaleen ”Dance my heart away” demoversion, mutta Yle ei pitänyt kolmen tuntemattoman tytön ryhmää tarpeeksi vahvana. Kyrön mukana olo tuntui kuitenkin päälle liimatulta, eikä hänen äänensäkään oikein sopinut muiden tyttöjen stemmalaulantaan. Just-yhtye esiintyi lehdissä ja kertoi suunnittelevansa ensimmäistä albumiaan, mutta viisukarsinnan jälkeen suunnitelmat kaiketi haudattiin. Heidi sentään levytti kappaleen itse sanoittamanaan suomenkielisenä versiona. Yksi justin jäsenistä oli muuten Saara Aalto, joka on myöhemmin luonut uraa sooloartistina. Ruotsalainen hittinikkari Thomas G:son oli saanut mukaan kaksi sävelmäänsä, joista ensimmäisen esittäjäksi tuli tangokuningatar Kirsi Ranto. Teoriassa yhdistelmä kuulosti unelmalta, mutta kauniin Kirsin esitys jäi varsin valjuksi eikä sävelmäkään ollut G:sonin tuotannon parhaasta päästä. Kansa jätti ”I can’t stop loving you”-kappaleen tylysti erän viimeiseksi. Myöhemminen Moskovassa Waldon kanssa lavalla nähty Karoliina Kallio oli laulanut Petri Laaksosen kisaan lähettämän demon, mutta vaikka Petrin sävellys ei tällä kertaa kelvannutkaan Ylelle, Karoliina kelpasi. Hän lauloi niin ikään ruotsalaisvalmisteisen sävelmän ”What if”, joka karsiutui ensimmäisenä finaalista. Kappale on levytetty suomeksikin, mutta Taikakuu-yhtyeen toimesta. Komissio yhtyeen mukanaololle on vaikea keksiä hyviä perusteluita, niin amatöörimäiseltä heidän ”Mouse in the misery” -tekeleensä kuulosti. Ehkä mukaan piti vain saada yksi 1960-luvun tyylinen Beatles-henkinen ralli, koska Ruotsin karsinnassakin oli sellainen mukana joka vuosi. Mainittakoon, että lavalla vahvistuksena oli myös Mika Sundqvist, joka on nähty euroviisulavalla myös vuonna 1988 Tarja Ylitalon taustalla. Ruotsin Robinson-tosi-tv-sarjasta tutuksi tullut Anna Stenlund lauloi Janne Hyödyn kappaleen ”A little crazy” niin valloittavasti, että finaalipaikka aukeni roimalla äänisaaliilla. Hänen jälkeensä oli vuorossa jo illan kolmas tangokuninkaallinen. Tiina Räsänen oli muuttanut taitelijanimensä ytimekkäämpään Iina-muotoon ja yritti monien virkasiskojensa tavoin muuttaa tangoimagoaan popimpaan suuntaan. Iinan duettoparina lauloi amerikkalainen Gary Revel jr., joka oli kokeillut siipiään euroviisuissa jo Tallinnassa Lauran taustakuorossa. Vauhdikas esitys kantoi myös finaaliin. Norjalainen Geir Rönning nähtiin Suomen karsinnassa jo toisen kerran. Tällä kertaa hän oli itse ollut mukana tekemässä vakavaa balladiansa ”I don’t need to say”. Vahva esitys vei Geirin finaaliin. Vuoden 2002 karsinnoissakin mukana ollut laulajatyttö Sheidi oli myös lauleskellut Lauran taustakuorossa Tallinnassa. Euroviisu-ura jatkui laskusuhdanteisena, kun ”Higher ground” –kappale keräsi vaatimattoman äänisaaliin Sheidin rennosta esiintymisestä huolimatta. Ensimmäisen erän toiseksi viimeisenä esiintyi ennakkosuosikki Jari Sillanpää. Sillanpää oli itse sanoittanut Mika Toivasen säveltämän ja sovittaman kappaleen ”Takes 2 to tango” ja finaalipaikka oli itsestäänselvyys. Viimeisenä kuultiin koko kilpailun ainoa suomenkielinen esitys ”Toarie” Riikka Timosen esittämänä. Ville Laaksosen säveltämä ja Riikan sanoittama kappale yhdisteli popmusiikkiin etnoelementtejä hieman rauhallisempaan Värttinä-henkeen. Lauantaina esitetyn toisen alkukarsinnan aluksi kerrottiin edellisillalta jatkoon päässeet kuusi sävelmää. Alkukarsinnat oli nauhoitettu etukäteen samalla viikolla, joten katkelmat kuudesta ensimmäisestä finalistista eivät kuvaushetkellä tulleet vielä Tohlopin studioyleisön tietoon. Toisen erän ensimmäisenä esiintyi Patrick Linnman, jonka mainiosti laulama ”Can’t stop loving you” kappale eteni finaaliin. Sittemmin Patrickin sävelmät ovat saavuttaneet suurta suosiota Sturm und drung -yhtyeen esittäminä. Yhtyeen solisti sattuu nimittäin olemaan hänen poikansa. Tangokuningatar Arja Koriseva pestattiin Thomas G:sonin ja Henrik Sethssonin kappaleen ”Till the end of time” esittäjäksi. Arjan englannin kielen lausunta osoittautui niin ongelmalliseksi, että esitys jouduttiin silminnäkijöiden mukaan kuvaamaan useampaan otteeseen ja silti paras vetokin aiheutti huvittuneisuutta kuulijoissa. Arjan suosion siivet kannattelivat hänet kuitenkin täpärästi finaaliin. Kappaleen demon oli laulanut Pernilla Wahlgren ja myöhemmin laulu julkaistiinkin Pernillan albumilla. Suomeksi sen on levyttänyt Susanna Heikki. Taskukokoinen Sonja Biskop oli osallistunut Yhdysvalloissa countrymusiikin kykykilpailuihin menestyksekkäästi ja hieman countryhenkinen oli myös hänen euroviisuehdokkaansa ”Should I run, should I hide”, joka eteni finaaliin. Sen sijaan Johanna Förstin esittämä ”Rain on water” karsiutui reippaasti finaalin ulkopuolelle. Myöhemmin Johanna on näyttänyt kyntensä suositun Tanssii tähtien kanssa -ohjelman orkesterin solistina. Vasta hajonneen Nylon Beat yhtyeen vaaleampi osapuoli Jonna Kosonen esiintyi ensimmäistä kertaa ilman aisapariaan Eriniä. Jonna K -taiteilijanimeä käyttänyt ex-naikkari puri ilmeisesti nuorempiin katsojiin ja pääsi finaaliin erän toiseksi suurimmalla äänimäärällä. Jonna K:n sooloura jäi kuitenkin yhden singlen mittaiseksi, sillä seuraavat levytyksensä hän teki uuden yhtyeensä Jonna’s Problemin kanssa. Sympaattinen Jan Mikael oli aikaisemmin menestynyt lähinnä karaokekilpailuissa, mutta suoriutui silti urakastaan kunnialla. Synteettinen balladi ”One year of love” ei kuitenkaan sisältänyt menestysaineksia. Jo neljättä kertaa viisukarsintoihin osallistui inkoolaiskokki Susann Sonntag, joka pisti todella parastaan käsikoreografioineen. Ruotsalaisvalmisteinen, vauhdikas diskoilu ”Eleventh hour” sai koko erän suurimman äänisaaliin. 1990-luvun lopulla kaksi sooloalbumia levyttänyt Mira palasi vielä kolmeksi minuutiksi estradille, mutta ”Reason” kappale oli turhan vaatimaton. Viisufanit muistavat Miran Nylon Beatin taustalta vuodelta 1998 sekä Sisterhood-duosta vuodelta 2000. Karsinnan todellinen konkari oli Danny, joka osallistui euroviisukarsintaan seitsemännen kerran 38:n vuoden aikana. ”Seven times seven” kappale toi hauskan mielleyhtymän Dannyn 1970-luvun hittiin ”Seitsemän kertaa seitsemän”. Lavalla musiikkineuvos nähtiin kolmen nuoren neidon muodostaman D’voices taustaryhmän kanssa. Finaalipaikka oli silti tiukassa. Viimeisenä esiintyneen Mirella Pendolinin esitys ”My everlasting” on vaipunut tyystin unholaan. Finaalissa joihinkin esityksiin oli satsattu vaatimattomien alkukarsintanäytösten jälkeen enemmän. Esimerkiksi vielä alkukarsinnassa yksin esiintynyt Jari Sillanpää oli hankkinut taustalleen tanssijoita ja muuta rekvisiittaa. Samaten Iina ja Gary pistivät pystyyn näyttävän show’n. Muuten finaali oli rakenteeltaan täsmälleen samanlainen kuin kaksi vuotta aikaisemmin. Ensin kuultiin kaikki alkukarsinnoista mukaan selvinneet 12 esitystä, joista kuusi alueraatia äänesti kuusi toiselle kierrokselle. Toisten esitysten jälkeen lopullisen valinnan suoritti Suomen kansa puhelimitse. Anna Stenlund valloitti alueraatien sydämet ja keräsi suurimman pistesaaliin Riikan jäädessä täpärästi toiseksi. Kansansuosikki Jari Sillanpää pääsi superfinaaliin rimaa hipoen kuudentena faniensa huokaistessa helpotuksesta. Kansan päästessä käsiksi puhelimeensa kaikki olikin selvää pässinlihaa ja tangokuningas sai lähes 100 000 puhelinääntä sekä matkalipun Istanbuliin. ---- Lopputulokset Finaali: 1. Jari Sillanpää: Takes 2 to tango (98 987 ääntä, ensimmäisen kierroksen 6. 18 pist.) 2. Anna Stenlund: A little crazy (66 548 ääntä, ensimmäisen kierroksen 1. 38 pist.) 3. Riikka: Toarie (38 169 ääntä, ensimmäisen kierroksen 2. 36 pist.) 4. Jonna K: Like believers do (32 693 ääntä, ensimmäisen kierroksen 3. 27 pist.) 5. Geir Rönning: I don’t need to say (28 935 ääntä, ensimmäisen kierroksen 5. 23 pist.) 6. Iina & Gary Revel jr: You don’t need to go (15 210 ääntä, ensimmäisen kierroksen 4. 24 pist.) 7. Sonja Bishop: Should I run, should I hide (14 pist.) 8. Patrick Linnman: Can’t stop loving you (5 pist.) 9. Heidi Kyrö & just: Dance my heart away (1 pist.) 10. Arja Koriseva: Till the end of time (0 pist.) 10. Susann Sonntag: Eleventh hour (0 pist.) 10. Danny & D’voices: Seven times seven (0 pist.) ---- Alkukarsinta 1 1. Jari Sillanpää: Takes 2 to tango (16 859 ääntä) 2. Anna Stenlund: A little crazy (7 320 ääntä) 3. Riikka: Toarie (5 816 ääntä) 4. Geir Rönning: I don’t need to say (3 458 ääntä) 5. Iina & Gary Revel jr: You don’t need to go (3 045 ääntä) 6. Heidi Kyrö & just: Dance my heart away (2 525 ääntä) 7. Karoliina Kallio: What if (1 842 ääntä) 8. Komissio: Mouse in the misery (865 ääntä) 9. Sheidi: Higher ground (757 ääntä) 10. Kirsi Ranto: I can’t stop loving you (723 ääntä) ---- Alkukarsinta 2 1. Susann Sonntag: Eleventh hour (5 213 ääntä) 2. Jonna K: Like believers do (4 856 ääntä) 3. Sonja Bishop: Should I run, should I hide (3 934 ääntä) 4. Patrick Linnman: Can’t stop loving you (2 915 ääntä) 5. Danny & D’voices: Seven times seven 6. Arja Koriseva: Till the end of time 7. Mirella: My everlasting (1 755 ääntä) 8. Jan Mikael: One year of love (1 411 ääntä) 9. Johanna Försti: Rain on water (1 204 ääntä) 10. Mira: Reason (640 ääntä) Luokka:Suomen karsinnat